Resident Evil Umbrella's End
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Four years after Survivor Kyle and Angela are ready to take the fight to Umbrella and attack their main HQ, will they succeed, will Umbrella be shut down for good, part 5 of my RE series now begins. Updated and improved.
1. Chapter 1

**RESIDENT EVIL: UMBRELLA'S END**

Chapter 1 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: MYSTERIOUS PHONE CALL<strong>

_2nd of January 2010_

_Four years following the small scale outbreak in Reno, Nevada Umbrella focused on developing the new viruses they were working on and as such there had been no new outbreaks. The survivors of the previous incidents, Kyle Harvey and Angela Mason were still on the run, they had been searching for Umbrella's main HQ, they knew that if they found it they would be able to gather information about Umbrella's entire operation and effectively shut them down. So far they had not been successful and were currently staying in New York._

_However, much to their surprise, they were about to receive some unexpected help._

In the Southern Manhattan district in the sprawling urban city of New York, in an apartment block the landlord sighed and continued to reading the newspaper, he had his doubts about the tenants of room 217. They had shown up about a week ago, paid in cash, enough for two weeks and since then he had only ever seen the older of the two tenants. The older one, a young man in his twenties, seemed to leave the apartment everyday, sometimes he came back with several shopping bags, sometimes he came back empty handed. Yet the girl, the younger of the two being only in her teens, had never been seen since the first time they came to the apartment. While suspicious he decided not to do anything about it, they had to have their reasons. In apartment 217 the sun was just filtering in through the windows, the room was sparsely furnished, a simple sofa, an old TV, and a simple kitchen. There were only two other rooms, both small, one was the bathroom and the other the bedroom, in the bedroom was a simple twin bed. Lying in the bed were the two tenants. The older of the two, the male, was in fact Kyle Harvey, he was now twenty-three, his reddish-brown hair was back to the length it was back in 2002 when the whole nightmare started, his hazel eyes no longer showed the strain of sleepless nights as he knew Umbrella's influence, although still present, had been damaged, he was five foot eight and weighed sixty-five point three kilos. He was currently clad in a pair of grey boxers. Lying next to him was a now sixteen year old Angela Mason, her light brown hair was now sleek and straight, rather than the stringy mess it had been four years ago, again due to Umbrella's damaged influence, she had been able to take time in maintaining her appearance. In the past four years the love between her and Kyle had grown and her light blue eyes now positively shone with happiness, she was now five foot three and weighed fifty-five point five kilos. Due to her current apparel a good number of her old, now fading scars were visible, she was wearing a pair of cute black boyshorts and a plain white T-shirt that was rather baggy and nearly reached her knees. The T-shirt actually belonged to Kyle but he had let her wear it, Angela was happy as it still carried his scent and so even when he wasn't in the room it still felt like he was right next to her. Angela was currently still asleep, her head resting on Kyle's chest and her arms wrapped around him, she still suffered from nightmares but not as often now, plus her nightmares were different, they now forced to face her worst fear. Her worst fear was obvious, losing Kyle, last night she had woken up screaming after a nightmare in which she had seen Kyle killed by Wesker, the chairman of Umbrella and Kyle's hated enemy. Kyle had comforted her and she'd gone to sleep in his arms, Kyle himself was currently awake and holding Angela close to him, stroking her hair gently.

Just then the phone in the apartment began ringing, Kyle blinked in surprise, they had been here a week and this was the first time the phone rang, Angela moaned

"Just let it ring," she moaned as she snuggled closer to Kyle.

Kyle sighed sadly and replied, "Sorry Angie."

With a sigh she reluctantly let go of him and he got out of bed and hurried through to the main room, he then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded distorted and somewhat desperate.

"I can help you find Umbrella," It said hurriedly.

Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Someone with a grudge against the company," Was the reply, "I know where their main headquarters is."

Kyle thought for a moment, this could be the chance he was waiting for, on the other hand, it could be a trap.

"How do I know you're telling the truth and not setting me up?" He asked; his tone edgy.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," The voice stated, "Where have you been searching?"

Kyle paused for a moment and then answered.

"All over the US, nothing."

"That's where you're going wrong; they don't have their main headquarters there." The unknown person explained, "The main headquarters are in Tokyo",

"Tokyo, their main HQ is in Tokyo, Japan and I'm just supposed to believe that," Kyle replied incredulously.

"I'm here at the HQ right now," The unknown person replied.

Kyle stared shocked, now he really had doubts, what if this was Wesker luring him into a trap to try and kill him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked darkly, "Why are you betraying Umbrella?"

"Call me a disgruntled employee, looking to get revenge," The unknown answered before explaining, "Tokyo, Japan, remember that, I'll be expecting you, I'll even help you from the inside".

"I still don't trust you, but, I guess I've got no choice, thank you," Kyle replied.

The person on the other end hung up, Kyle sighed and also hung up the phone and set it back on its stand. He then sighed, Tokyo, it was the best lead he had, even if it was a trap, it was better than nothing. He finally made up his mind, he turned to see Angela standing watching him, he gave her a grim smile and spoke.

"Just got some information, I don't exactly trust the source but it's better than what we had." He told her, "Are you up for a trip to Tokyo?"

"Tokyo".

He nodded and continued, "Their main HQ is in Japan, not here in the US".

Angela nodded, she knew this was the opportunity Kyle had been waiting for, she also knew that they would be doing this together, they were both going to infiltrate the Headquarters and find some means of completely ruining Umbrella. For the past four years Angela had continued her weapons training and was now on par with Kyle in sharp-shooting and use of firearms, the only thing she lacked was his physical strength, but she found a way to compensate for that by focusing instead on improving her speed so she could attack quicker and get more blows in, effectively matching Kyle's own style of close range fighting in which his physical strength gave him the advantage. She smiled.

"Okay, let's do this".

"Right, we'll get dressed and get something to eat," Kyle continued, "Then we make preparations and head for the airport, then we're off to Tokyo".

They knew this would be their last chance, if they didn't find a way to stop Umbrella for good, then Umbrella would find them and kill them, they had to take this last gamble.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 2 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yup, their mission against Umbrella has reached it's climax, have fun.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A not so Successful Infiltration<strong>

_3rd of January_

It is late evening in Tokyo, Japan. A delivery van is driving through the streets to deliver various kitchen supplies to the canteen of Umbrella's main HQ. Hidden in the back was Kyle and Angela, they had bribed the drivers using some of the last remaining money stolen, years ago from Umbrella scientist Dr. Jason Monroe's account. While the van drove to its destination Kyle and Angela reviewed what they knew about the Umbrella HQ. The main HQ was a large facility consisting of three large buildings that were set in a triangle formation. The buildings each had the Umbrella logo and an individual parking lot, each building was also numbered. The buildings were all connected by corridors at the lowest and second highest level of each building. The reason for the numbers was to ensure the employees only visited the building they worked in, for this reason building number one had the lowest security clearance and anybody could access, building number two had a higher level and most people needed Key-cards to gain access. The third building had the highest level of security clearance and only people with the highest level of security clearance, level seven and above were able to gain access to the building. As they had been preparing to leave for Japan the anonymous caller had called again and told them that the third building housed what they were looking for, the main labs and the mainframe computer, they needed to destroy the labs and the test subjects within and also use the mainframe to download Umbrella's darkest secrets so that they could be used as evidence against the company. However to get to the third building they first had to make contact with the informant, he said he would either be in the first or second building, they decided to start with the first and see what happened.

Kyle and Angela quickly checked the weapons supply they had brought with them, both of them were equipped with dual handguns, dual shotguns, dual Tec-9s and Kyle was equipped with a rapid fire shotgun while Angie had equipped her self with sub-machinegun. Both of them also carried grenades and combat knifes, they were also dressed in more appropriate clothing for their mission, they both were wearing black commando clothing, black tactical pants, black shirt and jacket; black tactical vest as well as black gloves and black boots. Also on her left wrist Angie wore a small wrist device that doubled as a computer, it consisted of a simple keyboard and a small LCD screen. As they sat in the back of the delivery van Angela took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself.

"It's gonna be fine Angie, we're gonna do this," Kyle reassured her.

Angela looked up, Kyle had taken her hand and was now smiling at her reassuringly, she smiled back.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous," She replied before nodding, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll be there soon, let's get ready."

They strapped on their weapons and ammo belts along with the grenades and knives and then waited. Finally, the van made it through the security checkpoint and soon parked, to make sure there would be no alarm Kyle picked up one grenade that was different from the others. He opened the back door and with Angie he jumps out and while Angie checked the area for potential threats; Kyle walked around to the van doors. The men smirked at each other as the driver rolled down the window, probably expecting more money, instead Kyle tossed the grenade in his hand into the cab and before they could through it out it released a cloud of smoke into the cab and soon both men were unconscious, courtesy of the sleep gas grenade. Kyle returned to Angie and then, drawing one of his handguns he nodded to her and she did the same. They then crossed the parking lot and headed to the large double doors of building one; they approached and then took cover on either side of the doors.

Kyle glanced inside; the reception area was almost empty except for one person, a young woman who was busy finishing tidying the desk. She then began to walk towards the door, Kyle signalled to Angela and they both moved back from the doors and into the shadows. The woman left the building, muttering to herself that the next shift in charge of the reception area was late; the woman then crossed the parking lot and entered her car before driving away. Kyle signalled to Angela again and they both hurried inside an up to the reception desk, they then ducked in behind and Angela headed over to the computer, it was still on. After connecting it to her wrist device Angela began working to download a map of the building, Kyle kept his eyes open in case anyone entered and saw them. Eventually Angela disconnected the computer from her wrist device and then examined it, checking the map, she then spoke to Kyle.

"Okay, this building has twenty floors." She informed him, she then continued, "The sixteenth floor has a set of labs; we should probably check em out."

"Let's go then, we'll take the elevator," He replied, Angela nodded.

They both headed towards the elevator, unaware that they had already been seen, the CCTV had caught them, sitting in an office watching them was a forty-four year old man with slicked back blonde hair, his eyes hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, he was six foot three and weighed ninety kilos. He was dressed in a black business suit with a similar coloured shirt and tie, as well as black socks and polished shoes. It was Wesker, standing near Wesker's desk was his new Head Scientist, Walter Jamieson, a man aged fifty with a crew-cut of grey hair and cold blue eyes, he was five foot eleven and weighed sixty-seven point five kilos. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers a white shirt, tie, a white lab coat white socks and white shoes, typical scientist clothing. Walter Jamieson was the third head scientist Wesker had to hire, thanks to Kyle killing the other two, albeit his first head scientist had been turned into a Tyrant B.O.W. As they watched Wesker sighed and spoke.

"So they've found us, I've been waiting for this," He remarked disdainfully.

Walter paused for a moment before speaking.

"How shall we deal with this?" He asked casually.

"I want to test out the capabilities of the B.O.W.s that have been enhanced by the T-Veronica Virus, release them," Wesker ordered, he paused and then added, "And the Ivan's."

Walter looked surprised.

"All four of them?"

"Yes, also, if we are lucky, they'll run into 'G'." Wesker remarked with a smirk, "Alert the security forces too, I want everybody to try and stop them".

"Isn't that a bit much, I mean they can't be that dangerous," Walter stated perplexed.

Wesker smirked and answered.

"The girl, I doubt it," He said with a sneer, before talking about his bitter enemy, "The boy, he's the one who killed your predecessors."

Walter glared at the screen.

"That won't happen to me."

They then released the T-Veronica test subjects as well as the Ivan's; four enhanced T-103 Tyrants. Finally an alarm sounded throughout the entire base.

Kyle and Angela were riding the elevator they made it up to the tenth floor when the alarm sounded and an automated voice spoke.

"_Alert, alert, intruders detected, all personnel engage and eliminate the intruders"._

Kyle's eyes widened.

"Crap, they must've spotted us!" He shouted.

The elevator stopped at the tenth floor, Kyle knew what was about to happen and responded quickly.

"Angie, get into that corner, the doors will open and then they'll start firing," He called out, "We've gotta take cover until they stop and then we can fight back".

Angela nodded and they took cover in the corners nearest the doors, they both holstered the handguns they were holding and instead pulled out their dual TEC-9s. Kyle nodded to Angela and they braced themselves as the doors opened, once they did a torrent of gunfire tore into the elevator.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**RESIDENT EVIL: UMBRELLA'S END**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil story, yet another twist shall feature here, enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: THE GAUNTLET<strong>

Umbrella's security force Delta Team, a group of twenty men who were all clad in black tactical pants, black shirts; black jackets; khaki tactical vests and black boots. They were all armed with assault rifles and a sidearm, they had positioned themselves across the hall from the elevator, they were on the tenth floor. The elevator had been stopped remotely and now the doors were about to open, the intruders were inside. Each man readied their rifles and aimed at the door, they opened and immediately all twenty of them fired a continuous volley of shots at the elevator. Inside Kyle and Angela maintained cover as the shots were fired; some hitting the edge of their cover a little too close for comfort. Eventually Angela turned her head slightly, attempting to try and see how many were outside when suddenly a bullet flew past her causing her to flinch. It was a very near miss as the bullet just flew past her face, avoiding her eye, it continued to fly through her hair, the heat from the bullet shearing some of the ends of her hair off. The bullet grazed her ear before continuing through the air slamming into the back wall of the elevator, shocked Angela nearly broke cover but collected herself just in time and forced herself flat against the wall. Kyle looked over at her, he was panicking, Angela reached up and touched her ear, the bullet luckily had indeed only grazed it, there was no blood but the heat of the bullet had burned her, the pain however was bearable, she looked over at Kyle and nodded, reassuring him that she was okay. Finally the shooting stopped as the security squad ran out of ammunition and had to reload, once they did they stood up and cautiously approached the elevator.

Sensing the opportunity Kyle signalled to Angela and they both leapt out and began advancing down the corridor, both armed with dual Tec-9's they fired at the security operatives, killing several. Those that were left recovered and fired back, luckily Kyle and Angela had reached a four-way intersection in the corridors and were able to take cover and reload. Before they could renew their attack they heard screams coming from the security agents, puzzled they both stepped back into the central area where the four corridors met up and froze as they saw the security forces being attacked by zombies. These were the test subjects for the T-Veronica virus, unlike the zombies that had been faced by Kyle and Angela before, these ones were faster and more aggressive, also they showed no visible signs of decay. Once they were finished with their sickening meal they turned to Kyle and Angela who fired at them, within moments they went down dead but then the security team reanimated as zombies too. Kyle sighed.

"Gimme a break," he complained angrily.

They fired at those zombies too and after scoring perfect headshots were able to put them down for good. They quickly reloaded and pulled their handguns back out, Kyle then turned to Angela.

"Okay, we're at the tenth floor," Kyle sighed and then turned to Angela, "Anything important here".

Angela checked her wrist device.

"This floor's dedicated to finance, some of Umbrella's money is controlled from here," She explained, "There's a stairwell at the end of the corridor to our left; I don't think we can take the elevator again."

"Alright, to the stairs it is," Kyle decided, "We've gotta hurry to the sixteenth floor."

Angela nodded and followed Kyle as he led the way to the stairwell door. As they approached they passed various doors leading to the finance offices. They did not interest the two however as they were focused on reaching the stairwell and heading to the labs on the sixteenth floor. Just as they reached the end of the corridor and were about to enter the door to the stairwell they heard an all too familiar groaning sound, zombies were coming down both sides of the new corridor they were in, they quickly turned to face them, standing back to back and opened fire.

The zombies coming at them were numerous but soon enough they all fell dead. Taking a brief moment to reload and catch their breath Kyle turned to Angela.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Angela nodded, her heart was still hammering from the narrow miss in the elevator. Kyle gently brushed her hair back and examined her ear, there was a small red mark where it had been grazed by the bullet but otherwise no injury, Kyle managed a small smile.

"You should be fine," He said, relieved as he kissed her forehead.

Angela smiled before replying, "Yeah, let's keep going."

Kyle nodded in agreement and they hurried though the door and into the stairwell. As soon as they entered they heard footsteps, the whole time the alarm kept blaring but the automated voice at least had stopped. Kyle quickly checked his handgun and then led the way with Angela following, as they climbed the stairs they encountered various security agents and occasionally a zombie, luckily they were prepared for an attack and so they were able to dispose of the security agents and zombies easily. Meanwhile, in his office, Wesker remained seated at his desk, Walter Jamieson had left the office and was heading to his office in the second building, Wesker's office was on the top floor of the third building, also the highest. Buildings one and two each had twenty floors while building three had thirty. As Wesker sat at his desk a light on the intercom flashed, he pressed the button and spoke.

"Yes," He stated bored

"Sir, Delta Team has been wiped out."

Wesker sighed and then relayed his orders.

"Order the remaining teams to split into groups of two," He ordered, "And not to make themselves obvious targets. What of the reserves?"

"A few of them have been eliminated by the intruders," The person on the other end stated, "There are approximately fifty reserves left".

Wesker thought for a moment.

"Recall them, have them defend this building, make Bravo and Charlie Teams defend the second building, leave Alpha Team in charge of the first building," Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir."

Wesker pressed the button again and the intercom went silent, he sat back in his seat.

'_I will not let you frustrate my plans again Kyle,' _Wesker thought venomously,_ 'you will die this time, I'll see to it'._

With that thought Wesker returned to viewing the CCTV to see what was happening.

Finally, after climbing the stairs and eliminating any security agent or zombie that got in their way Kyle and Angela made to the sixteenth floor and headed into the main floor, this floor being dedicated to labs. They made careful examination of the tables and the various chemicals, as well as a few samples of the T-Veronica Virus. Finally they found something else, a stack of reports, two of which caught their eye, Kyle opened the first one and they read it.

_T-Veronica Virus_

_An enhanced form of the T-Virus, first developed by Dr. Monroe. Following Dr. Jamieson's promotion the research into this virus has progressed exponentially, with the science teams coming ever closer to achieving success in their experiments._

_Compared to the T-Virus Veronica is a far more complex but undeniably superior virus. The subject, when injected with the virus gains enhanced speed and strength, also the rate of decomposition in the subjects flesh is drastically slowed. Side effects that still need to be brought under control are enhanced and uncontrollable aggression and also the ability to retain the higher brain functions. Once these side effects have been brought under control the Virus shall be a complete success._

_Claude Daniels, Umbrella Scientist._

Now things were starting to make sense, Kyle and Angela now understood the difference between these zombies and the ones they had fought previously. These zombies were not infected with the T-virus but with the T-Veronica Virus instead. That explained the changes in speed and aggression, not to mention strength, they set that report aside and began to read the next one.

_The G-Virus_

_A new type of Virus created by Dr. Monroe and currently under research and testing by Dr Jamieson. Unlike the success of the T-Veronica Virus there has been no headway in the G-Virus research and it remains unpredictable as ever. _

_When injected with the G-Virus, if the host is compatible to the strain they will begin to achieve a form of accelerated evolution, with greatly improved muscle mass and other physical changes although they lose all sense of morals and are driven by survival instinct alone. Failure to be compatible will result in the host mutating into a mindless animal, both forms however have the same distinctive mark, a large third eye, usually on the shoulder, subjects of the G-Virus have officially been dubbed G-Creatures or G for short. In conclusion the G-Virus can be considered a failure and should be scrapped in order to focus more efforts into the T-Veronica Virus research._

_Claude Daniels, Umbrella Scientist_

Kyle put that report aside and shared a worried glance with Angela, there was another virus and this one seemed to be more dangerous, just then they heard a crashing sound, they spun around and found themselves facing a truly monstrous creature. The creature was definitely human in shape looking like a woman in her thirties with dark hair, a test subject too judging by her clothing, a torn white surgical gown. However the muscle mass on the creatures' torso was huge and disproportionate to the rest of its body, especially the right arm which bulged considerably with muscle, in its right hand it held a steel pipe, also on the enhanced muscle mass there seemed to be no skin, just pulsating flesh, the right shoulder had a bone like protrusion that ended in a point just higher than the monsters head. They then saw it, on the right shoulder, looking directly at them was a third tumour like eye, there was no doubt, this was a G-Creature, and now it was after them. Worse still Kyle realized he recognized it.

"No."

Angela looked at him confused, "Kyle, what's going on?"

Kyle swallowed; his sorrow and fear nearly taking control of him.

"This is G, but…I know who it really is" He explained sadly before revealing.

"It's Melissa Henderson."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Melissa has reappeared, but she is now G. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 4 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Sadly no, she's become G.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, Melissa's back, but as G this time.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Assault of the G-Creature<strong>

Kyle and Angela knew immediately they were trouble as the G-Creature, Melissa, turned all three eyes towards them and began to advance. Kyle immediately spoke to Angela.

"Okay this is bad, we've gotta get outta the way, if that thing hits us we're finished." He warned.

"Yeah, okay." She replied but then called out, "Kyle, look out!"

As she yelled out Angela dived back, Kyle turned and ducked just in time to dodge a swing from the steel pipe. He was about to stand up when suddenly the G swung its pipe back in the other direction, he narrowly avoided it but the table of chemicals next to him wasn't so lucky and was broken apart by the force of the blow. Kyle quickly backed up and, knowing a handgun wouldn't be enough, he pulled out his shotguns, Angie however decided to resort to her submachine gun. They immediately opened fire, shooting at the head but the monster didn't even flinch, much to their surprise, it prepared to swing again, reacting on instinct Kyle dodged it and got around to its back, Angela dived to side narrowly avoiding the overhead blow from the pipe, again smashing a desk, the one that had been behind Kyle and Angela, where the reports had been lying. The monster then turned and began advancing on Angela who was now trapped against a wall. Kyle attacked the back of its head with his shotguns but again the G didn't even flinch, not even when Angela also fired at it. The monster roared again raised its pipe in an attempt to attack, it swung the pipe down and Angela dived between its legs, narrowly avoiding having her skull caved in, she crawled away from it and stood back up next to Kyle.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

They were both already breathless but the G didn't seem to even be slowing down.

G turned and began advancing on them again, they both turned and ran to escape the lab they were currently in. As they reloaded they exited the lab, Kyle slammed the door shut and fired a single shot from his handgun at the keypad which controlled the door locking mechanism.

"Hopefully that'll hold it," He remarked.

No such luck, G slammed its body into the door and broke it apart, stepping out into the corridor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

They turned and ran again, for some reason this monster wasn't reacting to their shots, Angela thought for a moment and then.

"Maybe the head isn't the weak point," She said, concerned, "Maybe its somewhere else."

Kyle nodded, "But where?"

As he said this Kyle glanced back and then grabbed Angela by the shoulders and threw both of them to the ground, narrowly avoiding the thrown steel pipe that G had thrown after them. They struggled to their feet and turned to face it, G had managed to close the gap between them very quickly and it then swatted Kyle with its right arm, sending him through the glass window into another lab. Angela ducked to avoid its next attack and hurried over to the lab, jumping through the window. She hurried over to Kyle who was just sitting up.

"Kyle!"

"I'm good, I'm okay. Jesus," He shook his head, "What the hell is it gonna take to beat this thing".

Just then a light flashed on Angela's wrist device which also doubled as a radio. Confused she pressed the button to respond to the call and then, the same distorted voice that had told them the location of the HQ spoke.

"You can't defeat G like that," the unknown figure said.

Kyle quickly checked what G was doing, surprisingly it was still standing outside the lab, it looked like it was waiting for them to make a move.

"You again, you led us into a trap asshole," Kyle growled, "I warned you about that".

"I assure you I did not, you were the ones who screwed up," The person stated angrily, "You were seen the moment you came into the building and Wesker unleashed this hell".

Kyle glared.

"You expect me to believe that."

"You've got no choice but to believe me," The person remarked arrogantly, "Otherwise G will finish you off".

Angela looked at Kyle pleadingly, he sighed and responded.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" He asked.

"You've been shooting the head, that won't work." He explained before continuing, "You have to shoot it in that third eye, on its shoulder, that's the weak point".

Kyle and Angela realised their mistake, now that they knew their target.

"Thanks, I guess." Kyle remarked tersely.

"You'll thank me later," The unknown person stated casually, "Now kill that thing and I'll give you more information."

"Fine."

Following that the transmission went dead.

They stood up and G seemed to take that as an aggressive action as it reacted. It stepped in through the window and charge towards them, Kyle raised his shotguns to attack but was again swatted aside. Angela raised her submachine gun but G growled and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air and tightening its grip. Angela choked as the monster began crushing her windpipe.

"Angie!"

Kyle again raised his weapons but couldn't get a clear shot, if he attempted to fire at the weak point or anywhere he was risking hurting Angela. The beast growled again and prepared to tighten its grip again, Angela knew that if it did then her neck would snap, in desperation she raised her submachine gun and fired at the large eye on its right shoulder. G roared in pain as Angela unloaded a whole clip into the third eye, in agony it dropped Angela and staggered back. Kyle hurried forward and, as G seemed to be recovering, he pulled out his knife and stabbed the third eye, retrieving the knife, letting the eye bleed out. Before G could recover again Kyle pressed one of his shotguns against the eye and fired point blank range at the eye. G roared in pain as the eye bleed out, it staggered around for a while and finally collapsed. Taking a deep breath to calm down Kyle holstered his weapons and turned back to Angela, she had recovered and was standing up again. Kyle hurried over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank God." He choked out, relieved.

Angela smiled and then suddenly the light on her wrist device flashed again, she quickly pressed the respond button and the distorted voice spoke up again.

"Not bad, although G isn't finished that should be it out of commission for a while," it was the unknown person again.

Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." He remarked.

"Listen carefully, there's nothing else of value in that building, it's been overrun by zombies," The unknown began to explain, "The security forces Alpha Team had been turned into zombies too, the other two teams are protecting building two."

There was a slight pause and then, "I'll be waiting for you in building two; it's time we met, so you know that you can trust me."

"We'll see, building two it is, see you there." Kyle replied.

The transmission went dead again, Kyle nodded to Angela and they made sure all their guns were fully loaded and, stepping carefully over G's unconscious body they returned to the stairwell, preparing to head back down to the lobby and to head across to building two.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 5 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Ivan's Appear<strong>

Kyle and Angela continued to head down the stairs, not trusting the elevator to work again. As they walked Kyle thought back to their fight against G.

'_I'm sorry it had to turn out like this Melissa,'_ He thought sadly, _'Don't worry, I'll shut Umbrella down, like I promised and if I have to…I'll put an end to your suffering.'_

He sighed and shook his head when he saw Angela's concerned look, she smiled and kissed him.

"There was nothing you could do back then Kyle" She said, knowing he was blaming himself for what happened.

Kyle nodded, "I know, we just have to keep going…if I have to end her suffering myself, I'll do it, but most importantly, we've gotta shut Umbrella down and make them pay." He replied; Angela nodded in agreement.

As they continued down the stairs, the zombies could be heard on each floor but none of them seemed to be on the stairwell, when they reached the fifth floor they found out why. When they reached the fifth floor they stopped, standing in front of them was a large creature, it was tall and shockingly it resembled the T-103 that they had encountered in Raccoon City. Major differences were the fact its eyes were completely black, also its eyes were angled upwards and its skin was slightly greyer. Another difference was the clothing it wore, a large white trench-coat, white trousers and white boots, in comparison to the grey and black clothing worn by the T-103, Kyle had heard rumours about this, a T-103 variant called Ivan. Angela however was deeply affected by the appearance of this monster, it brought back terrible memories, she was reminded of the Raccoon City incident and her father who had become the T-103. The resemblance that this monster had to her father after his infection was so strong that she froze, her body didn't respond to her brain telling it to move, she could barely hear Kyle yelling to her. Kyle knew what was going on and now he had no choice, Angela was paralyzed with fear, he would have to do everything to protect her as well as fight this thing.

The Ivan raised its fist and Kyle saw what was about to happen and used his body to shield Angela. The Ivan attacked and sent both of them through the door and into the fifth floor, it was then that Kyle saw the situation was worse.

"You've gotta be shitting me, another one." He remarked in disbelief.

There was a second Ivan standing at the end of the corridor, the first one was walking towards them. Kyle struggled to his feet and helped Angela up.

"Angie, c'mon focus," He told her.

She shook her head, "K-Kyle, I...I can't...I..." She could barely get the words out.

"Listen to me, I need you to focus," He said, gently but urgently, "These things are in no way connected to your father, we need to move."

Both Ivan's attempted to attack but Kyle quickly grabbed Angela and dodged the attack and hurried down the corridor to his left, both Ivan's followed him. Keeping one arm around Angela he pulled out one of his Tec-9s and opened fire at the Ivan's, he knew that, while they were more durable, they still had the headshot weakness. As he fired at them they approached and once again attempted to attack, one going for a straight punch while the second interlaced its fingers and raised both arms over its head. Kyle tightened his grip on Angela and again dodged, this time narrowly. As the Ivan's turned Kyle continued to fire until one of them staggered and dropped to its knees, the second one continued to walk towards them and threw a punch, this time it hit. Kyle went flying across the corridor and hit the wall, Angela had landed a few feet away, she struggled to get to her feet, the Ivan surprisingly stepped over her and approached him.

'_Oh shit, it's identified me as the larger threat,'_ Kyle realised, _'It's gonna kill me first'._

Seeing this Angela forced herself to move and stood up, she pulled out her submachine gun again and fired at the back of the Ivan's head, it grunted in surprise and like the first one it staggered and dropped to its knees.

"Angela, c'mon," He yelled out, "We've gotta get outta here".

She nodded and they ran back to the stairwell, reloading as they ran, before the Ivan's could recover they had made it to the stairwell and were now standing just in front of the door that would lead back to the lobby. Angela tried to get her breathing back under control, Kyle gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I-I..." She tried desperately to explain.

"Freaked out," Kyle finished for her before smiling and kissing her neck, "I know. Don't worry; you'll be fine, let's get going."

"Yeah," She replied, still feeling ashamed.

They then headed out into the lobby, weapons drawn just in case, Angela then shook her head.

"No, why this?" She moaned.

"There are actually four of them," Kyle remarked in stunned disbelief.

Standing in the lobby was another two Ivan's which began to advance towards them as soon as they spotted them.

Trying hard to focus Angela opened fire with her shotguns, Kyle used his shotguns too to join in with the attack, the Ivan's approached and attacked, they quickly dodged, Kyle's attacker staggered through hitting thin air, the one that attacked Angela hit the wall and temporarily trapped its fist. Once it pulled free they both turned and continued to pursue their individual targets. The one pursuing Kyle attacked again and demolished the reception desk, once again proving the strength of these enhanced B.O.W.s.

'_Fuck, this is getting past a joke, gotta stay focused.' _Kyle thought to himself desperately.

He continued to fire the shotguns at the Ivan's head until finally it staggered and dropped to its knees, Kyle turned to see how Angela was doing. She was engaged in a cat and mouse game with her opponent, she kept taking pot shots, luring it into attack, dodging and then attacking again. This was infuriating the fourth Ivan and making it more predictable. Finally it too staggered and Angela ran over to Kyle.

"We've gotta get to the second building," She said desperately, she was close to freezing again, "Quickly, before they recover."

"Let's go".

They hurried to the right hand side of the room where there was a door, they hurried through it and shut it behind them, now, when the Ivan's recovered they will have lost their targets and therefore not pursue so quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief Kyle and Angela both reloaded and holstered their weapons, Kyle then pulled Angela into another tight hug.

"You okay now?" He asked, deeply concerned for her well-being.

Angela nodded, a few tears escaped but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'll be fine, they just took me by surprise," She explains, calming down now, "They…brought back memories of what Dad had become, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Kyle replied, apologizing once again for what happened in Raccoon City.

Angela stepped back slightly.

"Are you still blaming yourself, how many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault," She told him, "You saved my life, you've got nothing to feel guilty about."

"I guess...I guess you're right," He replied with a sigh, "Well, let's get going".

Kyle and Angela then proceeded to head down the connecting corridor and then opened the door at the other end and entered the second building, ready to find their informant.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, soon her suffering will be over.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Searching for the Informant<strong>

Kyle and Angela entered the reception area of the second building, like the first building the walls and floor were white, as was the ceiling, the decor was hardly inspiring, Kyle sighed and shook his head, Angela shook her head.

"Umbrella's got some fucked up interior decorators," She quipped.

Kyle laughed, "Yeah," He then went serious, "Okay, let's go get a map of this building".

They headed behind the reception desk and Angela once again connected her wrist device to the computer, downloading a copy of the map from it, just then the sound of footsteps approached. Immediately they both ducked behind the reception desk, Angela was still downloading the map while Kyle began to sneak towards the end of the desk and peeked out. It was a lone scientist, he was muttering to himself about the outbreak, wondering how everything went crazy. He began to approach the desk, when he was within reach Kyle reached around and grabbed him pulling him behind the desk, the man was about to yell out when he felt a knife pressed against his throat. Kyle looked up at Angela who indicated that she had finished downloading the map; he then turned back to the scientist and began to interrogate him.

"If you wanna live you better start talking," Kyle growled menacingly.

The scientist was in a panic.

"W-what do you want?"

"Information," Kyle replied darkly, "Where's the mainframe computer?"

The scientist answered, hoping that his answers would spare his life.

"T-t-the head scientist, Walter Jamieson is the only one who has access to it." He explained desperately, "Only his Key-card can access it and the third building, it's in there."

"We need a Key-card to get through this building," Kyle remarked darkly.

With shaking hands the scientist handed Kyle his Key-card, Kyle gave a grim smile.

"Thanks."

He then slammed the pommel of his knife into the back of the scientist's head, knocking him out.

Angela then checked the map.

"So, we're looking for the Head Scientist," She stated and shook her head, "He's likely to be in the labs isn't he," she continued sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

Angela carefully considered the map.

"Well that's either the fifth, ninth or twelfth floor," She said, reading from the map.

Kyle thought for a moment.

"We'll check out all three of them," He decided, "We'll get lucky on one of them".

Remembering the fiasco they had in the elevator of building one they opted to take the stairs. As they opened the door they heard the familiar sound of the zombies, two of them, they quickly fired at them and took out their assailants. They began to climb the stairs heading for the fifth floor first. At each landing they found zombies waiting for victims and they had to shoot them down. They arrived at the fifth floor and after using the Key-card to unlock the door they headed out into the labs on the fifth floor, and stepped out into a warzone. The security forces, Bravo Team judging from the badges on their uniforms, were engaged in battle with an encroaching horde of zombies, one of them spoke into his radio.

"This is Bravo Team, we're being overrun!" He called into his radio.

Kyle turned to Angela.

"We better take cover," He warned.

They did so, just in time. After the radio message was finished the security forces got back-up, by one of the Ivan's. It walked down the corridor towards the zombies; the security forces had stopped firing. Once it was within range it began to massacre the zombies, who were helpless against it, and soon they were all destroyed. Kyle and Angela stared in shock at the absolute raw power that they had nearly been on the receiving end of back in the first building. They listened as the Bravo Team Leader spoke.

"Threat neutralized, moving to the fourth floor, yes, the Ivan was deployed, understood sir".

Kyle then moved further into the shadows, taking Angela with him, she now stood with her back to the wall, Kyle stood directly in front of her, his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Bravo Team and the Ivan hurried to the stairwell and headed down to the fourth floor. Kyle smirked and before Angela could ask him why, he leaned in and gently kissed her, when they parted she shook her head.

"Kyle, while I always enjoy kissing you," She said, smiling, she then sighed "Now isn't the right time, don't you think".

"Sorry Angie, I just couldn't resist," Kyle replied, he nodded, "But you're right, save it for later, let's go".

They both left the shadows and returned to the stairwell.

When they did so they spotted the Ivan climbing up the stairs ahead of them, rather than going down to the fourth floor. They followed carefully until it finally turned off and entered the seventh floor, they continued up to the ninth floor. When they arrived, again using the Key-card, they entered the ninth floor, there was nothing but silence, it was soon obvious that the head scientist wasn't here, although they did find an interesting note about the Ivan's, apparently their main function was to fight and gather combat data which could be used in further experiments to make the test subjects more able to deal with the various opponents they could end up facing. Kyle had a horrible feeling that the main reason for this was Wesker wanted his B.O.W.s to have enough experience to kill him, a form of revenge for frustrating Wesker's plans so many times. Satisfied there was nothing else of value here they left the floor and re-entered the stairwell, they began their climb up to the twelfth floor. Finally they arrived at the twelfth floor, once they entered they slowly and cautiously progressed through the corridors until they reached the lab right at the back of the floor, they stopped and took cover next to the door, taking care to avoid the windows, straining their ears they could hear voices from within.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 7 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Difference of Opinion<strong>

As they listened they realized that the voices were arguing, there were three voices, two male and one female, taking a risk in looking through the window they saw the people who were arguing. The first was the Head Scientist, grey-haired and at the moment, enraged. The other man was younger, around twenty-nine with short black hair, black eyes, he was five foot eight and weighed sixty-six point six kilos. He was dressed for working with the viruses directly, a full length white bodysuit, that undoubtedly usually had a hazmat mask with it, the mask had currently been removed. He too was furious, the female who was present was calmer and trying to diffuse the situation. She looked to be around twenty-two with dark blonde hair that had been tied in a ponytail that reached to just below her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She was five foot seven and weighed fifty-nine point four kilos. Her clothing consisted of a dark pink skirt that ended just above the knee, a black tube-top that showed off her stomach and a dark pink long sleeved jacket that was partially zipped up, covering the lower half of her stomach. She also wore a white lab coat, identifying her as a scientist, her coat was worn open, unlike the Head Scientist who wore his buttoned up and finally she wore a pair of black hi-heels. Head Scientist Walter Jamieson began yelling.

"I'm not standing for this insubordination Matthews," He yelled angrily at the man, "You have a job to do, I expect you to do it!"

The man addressed as Matthews shook his head.

"I have been working _sir_," He remarked sarcastically, "Just because I'm not making progress as much as you'd like doesn't mean I'm not working".

Walter nearly flared up again but the woman interrupted.

"Guys calm down, Lee's right, there's nothing to be worried about," She explained, before glaring at Walter, "Except for the fact that those subjects are on the loose. Why did you set them free?"

"Silence Prescott! I expect better from both of you, these excuses are not acceptable," He warned them, a dangerous edge in his voice, "And don't worry about the subjects, the Ivan's are more than capable of protecting me!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Sure, protect you, don't give a damn about us," She remarked angrily, "And I'm sure it's smart to trust your life to those creepy bastards".

Walter's temper exploded again.

With rage colouring his tone Walter yelled down at both of them.

"Unlike the two of you I am not replaceable, you two are expendable, it doesn't matter what happens to the two of you," He bellowed in rage, "But I am too important for any risks to be taken! The Ivan's are a work of genius, if you think...!"

Before he could finish the man whose full name was now revealed to be Lee Matthews cut across him.

"So Amy and I are replaceable are we!" He yelled, "God you are so full of yourself, I don't know why I put up with this, or why I even continue working on this stuff!"

"This is what I mean by insubordination, you are lucky I don't kill you for that," Walter replied dangerously, "I will be having a serious conversation about chairman Wesker about you!"

The woman, now revealed to be called Amy Prescott quickly stepped between the two men.

"For God sake calm down!" She spoke through gritted teeth, "Lee, let's just forget it".

Lee Matthews gave an irritated grunt and returned to the table where he had probably been writing a report, Jamieson shook his head ad began to walk towards the door of the lab. Kyle and Angela quickly hid in the shadows just around the corner from the door, Walter stepped out and muttered to himself.

"Unbelievable, the nerve of those two, I have to talk to chairman Wesker about them." He smirked unpleasantly, "Hopefully he'll order them to be liquidated".

With that unpleasant smirk on his face he stalked off towards the stairwell, once he was gone Kyle and Angela sneaked back to the door and listened.

They could hear both Lee Matthews and Amy Prescott talking.

"Relax Lee; you shouldn't let that creep get to you." Amy was saying.

"Yeah, whatever," Lee replied, "Thanks for the help anyway".

There was silence for a moment and then, much to Kyle and Angela's surprise, what Amy said next revealed exactly who Lee Matthews was.

"So, why did you betray Umbrella and tell those two where the HQ was?"

There was silence for a moment, Kyle and Angela looked at each other. Lee Matthews was the anonymous caller, after a moment's silence he answered her.

"You've seen it yourself Amy, Umbrella has to be stopped, at this rate they're gonna destroy everything with these viruses, I wanted to stop them." He explained, "I called them because I knew they were the only ones who could stop Umbrella. So what are you gonna do?"

"Help you of course, Umbrella can't get away with this." She replied.

Deciding now would be a good time to reveal themselves Kyle and Angela opened the door and entered the lab. Lee and Amy looked up, Lee recognized them immediately.

"It's about time you guys showed up," He stated before shaking his head, "Now do you trust me".

Kyle sighed.

"That depends on what you have to tell us," He replied.

"Well..."

Before he could continue there was a rumbling sound. The ceiling suddenly caved in and a large creature dropped in, it stood up, at its full eight foot height. It was G, its muscle mass was now unbelievably huge and grotesque, its clothes had now been reduced to a pair of ruined black trousers, the face of the man who had become this monster was now located on the torso, a new, rudimentary skull replaced it and the decay had advanced so much that its flesh was now gray. The bone like spike on its right shoulder and the huge third eye were still present, newer features included another huge eye on the back of its right shoulder, directly behind the original weak point. Finally its right hand had developed even more, becoming more disproportionate and the five fingers had been replaced with large claws made out of bone. Kyle shook his head.

"Oh no way, Melissa, not now." He complained.

Ignoring the two scientists who were behind it, G roared and advanced on Kyle and Angela, intent on killing them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: G has five forms remember, this is the second, still got a ways to go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Desperate Struggle<strong>

Almost immediately G lashed out with its clawed right arm, Kyle and Angela ducked out of the way and immediately opened fire on the large eye on its shoulder. Amy and Lee took cover at the back of the lab, although both were looking to see if there was anything they could do to help. As Kyle and Angela fired it approached them and took another swipe at them with its clawed arm, they ducked and stood up to continue firing but were hit by a powerful backhand from the same arm, which sent them flying through the lab window and out into the corridor. They struggled to stand back up and when they did G was bearing down on them again, they immediately split up and headed in two different directions to confuse it, all the while firing at it. Finally, seeing a chance Kyle opened fire on the eye on its back while Angie did her best to hit what she could see of the frontal weak point. Suddenly the G turned and faced Kyle and leapt at him, as it came within range is swung its clawed hand at him and he was forced to roll out of the way and dropping one of his handguns in the process, unfortunately before he could retrieve it, G stepped on the gun and crushed it.

Kyle continued to fire his Tec-9s at the shoulder eye, G finally felt the pain of the blows and roared before lifting its left hand, the one that didn't end in a claw, and sucker punched Kyle knocking him to the end of the corridor where he collapsed in a heap. Before G could advance any further it felt an exploding pain as Angela fired both her shotguns at the large eye on its back, the force of the impact making it stagger. It turned and began to advance towards her instead, Angela continued to fire at it, aiming for the weak point, when it got closer to her it raised its clawed arm again and this time it thrust forward, Angela saw this just in time and rolled out of the way, in the process however the claws cut into her shoulder, leaving a few moderate sized cuts, luckily, unlike other Infectees G could not spread infection this way. Angela ignored the pain and hurried over to Kyle who had regained his footing and as soon as they met up they both turned to face the monstrous G as it began to lumber back towards them. Kyle turned his head slightly.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," She replied through gritted teeth, "Let's just get rid of this thing".

Nodding Kyle returned his attention to G and both of them fired at it until the eye in its shoulder was completely ruined. G roared in pain and attempted to charge towards them, planning to run them through with its claws. They quickly dodged and tried to shoot the eye on its back but it responded with the same left handed sucker punch it used on Kyle, knocking both of them back this time. In the process of this one of Angela handguns dropped to the floor, this one however was not stepped on. G continued to approach them, Kyle groaned in frustration, Angela then commented.

"Great, at this rate we'll never hit that other weak point," She stated angrily.

"I know, don't worry Angie," Kyle reassured her, "We'll think of something".

They had managed to get back to their feet, Angela had pulled out her submachine gun. Just then a gunshot rang out, it was Amy, she had grabbed Angela's dropped handgun and was now firing at the exposed eye on G's back. G roared again and turned to attack her, exposing its back to Kyle and Angela in the process, Kyle saw their chance.

"Angie now!"

Angela immediately opened fire with the submachine gun and emptied the whole clip into the exposed eye, completely ruining it and causing G to take a large amount of damage. G staggered a little before falling to the ground where it twitched twice and then lay still. Before any of them could approach it however it suddenly began to move again and it surprisingly crawled away from them, it soon disappeared, presumably to recover.

Taking a deep breath Kyle and Angela recovered from the shock of the attack and reloaded before confronting Amy Prescott and Lee Matthews. Kyle spoke first, treating Angela's wound as he did so.

"Lee Matthews, you're the guy who led us here," He stated blankly, more focused on Angela's injury than Lee.

"That's right, you saw the way Walter treats me," Lee explained, "So, now do you believe it wasn't a trap".

Kyle sighed and nodded.

"Okay, so it wasn't a trap, we got caught and that caused all this." Kyle said sharply, he then narrowed his eyes, "I still wanna know why you did this."

It was Lee's turn to sigh, Amy shook her head.

"You might as well just tell them," She stated casually.

"Well…" He hesitated.

"Oh for God sake Lee," Amy snapped, annoyed at his hesitance.

Lee paused for a moment and then spoke.

"I wanna see this company shut down before it causes any more harm," He explained.

"Me too," Amy added with determination.

Kyle nodded, he couldn't believe he had found not one, but two more allies in the fight against Umbrella. Angela thought for a moment and then asked.

"How did you get our number, and why did you call _us_?" She asked, still suspicious.

By this point Kyle had finished and her wounds were no longer bleeding and had been treated and bandaged. Lee actually laughed and then answered.

"Believe it or not your cover had been blown guys, if I hadn't called you then by now a team of Umbrella security agents would have been kicking down the door." He explained, surprising them.

He then continued, "As for why, well, I thought who better to help shut down Umbrella than Kyle Harvey and Angela Mason, who've already caused countless problems for the company."

"You've got a point, so what now?" Kyle asked, finally convinced he could trust thee two.

Lee suddenly became serious.

"The secrets you need to shut the company down are held on the mainframe computer in the third building," He explained to them, "You need Walter's Key-card to access the third building and the mainframe itself, you'll also need his pen drive to download the information as well as any extra pen drives that are available in the room."

Kyle nodded and Lee continued.

"Okay, to get the Key-card you're gonna have to take it from Walter," He continued to explain, "He'll be in his office on the twentieth floor of this building."

"Thanks, okay Angie, let's go," Kyle remarked.

They were about to leave when Amy spoke up.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you, you need my help," She told them.

"What for?" Angela asked, confused.

She smiled and pointed to the Key-card currently in their possession.

"That card won't get you past the checkpoint on the fifteenth floor," She explained before smirking, "But mine will, plus I'll need to use the retina scanner to open the door too."

"Alright fine," Kyle replied.

"Oh here."

She attempted to hand back Angela's handgun but Angela shook her head and instead handed Amy some spare ammunition clips.

"Keep it, I've got other weapons," She replied, "Plus if you're coming with us you'll need to be able to defend yourself."

Amy shrugged, "Alright then."

"Okay, let's get going."

Lee nodded and followed them to the stairwell, where he headed downstairs to respond to instructions he had just received from Wesker himself, he had to go in order to not arouse suspicion. Kyle and Angela, along with Amy headed up the stairs towards first the fifteenth floor and from there Kyle and Angela planned to head for the twentieth.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Battle Royale<strong>

With Amy accompanying them Kyle and Angela began their ascent up the stairwell, almost immediately they were attacked by zombies, which they dispatched with little effort. Kyle sighed.

"This is getting tiresome," He remarked.

Angela simply nodded in agreement. They continued up to the fifteenth floor, killing any zombies that got in their way. Finally they arrived at the fifteenth floor and found their way up to the sixteenth blocked by a large security gate. Amy smirked and walked towards the control panel, she then pulled out her Key-card and used it on the panel and then used the retina scanner, there was a bleep of confirmation from the control panel and the security door opened. Amy turned to the others.

"There you go, you shouldn't have any further problems, okay I gotta go." She told them before checking her watch and explaining, "I need to help Lee cover his tracks, otherwise we'll all end up in trouble."

"Alright, thanks for the help Amy," Angela thanked her with a smile.

She nodded and again held out the gun, Angela shook her head.

"Keep, like I said, I've got plenty of weapons."

Amy smiled and tucked the gun into one the inner pockets of her lab coat and then, after a brief wave goodbye, she hurried down the stairs again. Now alone Kyle and Angela prepared themselves once more before heading upstairs.

It looked as if the security door had been a deterrent for the zombies, there were none on the sixteenth floor. The seventeenth floor was also devoid of any zombies however when they reached the eighteenth they stopped, for standing there was a huge beast that was undoubtedly G in its third form. G now towered just over eight feet tall, its clothing had been entirely ripped to shreds and its fleshy appearance was replaced with dark grey, almost black muscle. All that remained to identify it as Melissa Henderson was her hair was still attached to the head of the monster. The creatures muscle structure was impressive and it now possessed several circular rows of what appeared to be curved spikes or fangs on its chest. The face of the person it had once been had finally been absorbed by the 'skin' and was no longer visible. Also its left hand now also ended in a set of bone talons and to make matters worse, two larger clawed arms had grown out of its back and were poised, it now had twice as many deadly weapons. The rudimentary skull that had appeared now took on a more defined shape, the bone had hardened to form a good defense and it now sported a lipless grin which showed its razor sharp teeth. Aside from the seemingly omnipresent eye on the right shoulder a smaller eye had also appeared on the left thigh of the beast. This form could only be described as demonic and Kyle and Angela knew they would be in for a hard battle. Kyle couldn't stop himself from groaning as he saw the beast.

"Dammit, sorry Melissa, but I've gotta do what it takes," He said quietly.

"We can't fight her here Kyle, not in this narrow space," Angela explained, "We have to go into the eighteenth floor."

Kyle nodded, "Let's go."

As if it guessed their intentions G struck out at them with its secondary right arm, they ducked and hurried over to the door, they managed get it open and enter the eighteenth floor, just in time to dodge a strike from the secondary left arm. Not to be deterred G forced his way through the doorway and stood ready to face them, the eighteenth floor looked like a boiler room of sorts, it also looked like the seventeenth and sixteenth floor were part of this room as well. There were several large boilers that extended through all three floors and each door into the floor led to a series of walkways for that floor, with ladders also connecting them. This would make for a difficult battlefield but it was better than a stairwell.

G made the first attack, charging at them with all four limbs ready to attack. They jumped back and its arms slammed uselessly into the catwalk, none of them were aware however that this was causing damage to the catwalk's structure. Quickly pulling out their shotguns Kyle and Angela immediately focused on the right shoulder eye firing at it. G gave an angry growl and attempted to attack them by thrusting both its 'normal' arms directly at their stomachs, luckily they were able to avoid the blow and, still firing they hurried around the small corner onto a catwalk that extended the length of the room. Suddenly G jumped into the air and dived towards them, both its right arms raised in an attempt to slash them. They ducked and the creature sailed harmlessly over them and landed with a loud clanging noise as it hit the steel catwalk, which buckled slightly. G straightened up and attacked with both right arms, again the attack was avoid and Kyle and Angela crawled under its legs and hurried to a third catwalk. Once it turned to face them they opened fire on its right shoulder eye once again. It closed the gap between them rapidly, once close enough it raised its right leg and swung around, trying to deliver a powerful hook kick. Kyle saw it time and pulled Angela down out of the way, the attack missed and by the time G had finished, it had gone in a 360 degree spin, Kyle and Angela unloaded their shotguns into its right shoulder eye, destroying it. G roared in pain and attempted to attack them with both right arms, they ducked to avoid them and, wisely chose to stay low as it returned attempted to use both arms to backhand them. They were about to stand up again when, the moment its right backhand missed it repeated the same attacked procedure with the left set of arms. As they ducked, Kyle holstered his shotguns and pulled out his rapid fire shotgun instead. The moment the attack was done Kyle unloaded a barrage of attacks from his rapid fire shotgun, directed at the eye on its left thigh, very soon the eye was destroyed and with a loud roar G fell down again.

Taking a deep breath and reloading Kyle and Angela began to return to the door, heading back to the stairwell, they had holstered the weapons they had been holding and instead pulled out their Tec-9s. As they approached the door they found their path blocked as surprisingly G dropped in front of them, this time in its fourth form, all traces of Melissa gone. The monster was now using all six limbs to walk and had mutated into a hexapedal creature. It had developed a layer of brown skin over its usual muscle mass as well as on its secondary arms, the ring of spikes on the chest of the third form now formed the mouth of the fourth with the rudimentary skull elongated to house this large mandible of a mouth. The large eyes, the only real weak points were now located at both shoulder joints, one where the right pair of arms met up and the other where the left pair met up. It was obvious that this form was not only stronger but faster too, Angela sighed.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" She complained.

"Stay focused Angie. Here it comes!" Kyle warned her.

It began to run towards them, moving much like a wolf, Kyle and Angela immediately opened fire on the eyes, desperate to finish it off. Once in range it used its secondary arms to attack forcing Kyle and Angela to retreat, still firing at it. It then suddenly leapt onto one of the boilers and latched onto the side, it began to climb up the boiler until it stopped, Kyle and Angela stopped firing, they didn't want to damage the boiler. The monster hen leapt at them, they quickly dodged out of the way and ended up back on the third catwalk where they had killed the third form previously. The body of the third form was gone so there was no doubt in their minds now that there was only one G. just then to their surprise they saw G wasn't attacking them, it was engaged in a battle with an Ivan which had appeared and seemed to be trying to restrain it. Taking this time to reload and catch their breath Kyle and Angela watched amazed as, what was now revealed to be a controlled B.O.W. attempted to stop an out of control monster. Despite its best efforts all Ivan got for its troubles was a claw strike to the torso which knocked it to the ground briefly and then, as if deciding to cut its losses the Ivan turned and left the floor. With a strangely triumphant sounded growl G turned back to Kyle and Angela, instead of approaching them however it launched a large blob of liquid from its mouth, knowing that this couldn't be ordinary saliva they both jumped to the sides, they were right. The liquid blob hit the railing of the catwalk and dissolved it in seconds, it was spitting acid. Just then G appeared out of nowhere and Kyle and Angela found themselves separated, on opposite ends of the catwalk, G blocking their path to each other with its body.

G then slowly advanced towards Angela, it was then that the damage the creature had been doing to the structure took hold and the catwalk split. Now Angela was left hanging onto the railing for dear life, her Tec-9s had dropped and landed on the catwalks on the seventeenth floor, G was standing at the very point where the catwalk started to bend, in perfect position to attack. Kyle panicked and unloaded his Tec-9's into the monsters back, two magazines each, the eyes were destroyed but all the creature did was use it's secondary right arm to swat him away. G gave another growl and leaned over, intent on attacking Angela, thinking quickly however Angela pulled out one of her shotguns and fired at the monster, a point blank shot in the mouth. G reared up and staggered on its legs for a moment before falling sideways over the railing and landed with a sickening crack on the lowest floor of the boiler room, the fifteenth. The creature lay still, Kyle hoped it was finally dead. He then scrambled over to the ruptured ledge and reached out and grabbed Angela's hand. Before he could pull her up however the entire catwalk gave way and collapsed. Luckily they landed on the catwalk for the seventeenth floor, Kyle took the brunt of the impact, which knocked the air out of him for a minute. Finally sitting up he saw Angela had retrieved and reloaded her Tec-9s and other weapons, he did the same for his weapons. Finally he couldn't hold back anymore, tears of joy stinging his eyes he hurried over to Angela and pulled her into a hug, her face partially buried in his chest, she didn't complain, she was in her favourite place. Kyle finally spoke.

"Thank God you're okay, this is getting crazy," Kyle remarked bitterly.

"Kyle, don't try and tell me not to do this," She said, knowing he would likely try and dissuade her from continuing, "I've already been seen, I'm in this till the end, I want to do this."

"But I nearly lost you," He choked out, "and if I did…"

Angela pulled her head back and smiled, rather than continue his sentence Kyle just sighed and smiled back, they then kissed again. Once they separated they made sure they were prepared and then, sore and bruised but with stronger determination than ever they left the seventeenth floor and headed back into the stairwell, where they hurried up to the twentieth floor. When they got there they saw that the floor was rather bland in décor as usual, a few windows along the large corridor and offices on one side, they saw what they were looking for, Walter's office. But Walter was nowhere in sight, instead, something much worse. All four Ivan's stood waiting for them, Kyle and Angela looked at the imposing sentinels and then at each other, Kyle sighed.

"Oh boy."

They focused their attention on the giant B.O.W.s as all four began to advance.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fear Overcome<strong>

All four Ivan's advanced and tried to attack, carefully dodging and weaving between the four Kyle and Angela were able to get to the other side of the large corridor. Kyle raised his shotguns and opened fire on the nearest one's head. Angela went to raised her shotguns but froze, the Ivan Kyle was firing at had turned and as it faced her, the unwanted memories of her father came back. Kyle noticed this.

'_Dammit, not now,'_ He thought desperately, _'c'mon Angie, snap out of it.'_

Desperate to at least buy her time to recover Kyle moved further down the corridor and yelled out to the Ivan's.

"Hey you ugly bastards, over here!" He yelled.

All four of them turned to face him, however only the one he was already firing at began to advance towards him, the others stood and watched, their faces blank. Despite firing countless blasts from his shotgun Kyle knew this wasn't going anywhere. Just then an idea came to him, jumping back to avoid an overhead swing from the Ivan that was attacking, Kyle stopped firing, quickly reloaded and waited for the Ivan to straighten up. Once it did he holstered his shotguns and pulled out his rapid fire shotgun instead, he also grabbed the only grenade that wasn't lost during G's last attack. The Ivan began to walk towards him, Kyle pulled out the pin and threw the grenade, as it sailed through the air he aimed carefully at it, he would only get one chance to get this right. As the grenade sailed over the Ivan's left shoulder Kyle fired and hit it, it exploded taking out the whole left side of the Ivan's face. The Ivan staggered and ended up exposing the damaged side of its face to Kyle who took his chance and opened fire at it. Eventually the damage was too great and the first Ivan was left without a head, without a brain to carry the messages and so it fell dead. Kyle quickly reloaded and took a deep breath.

'_One down three to go.'_

But just then the second Ivan came out of no where and delivered a powerful punch that knocked Kyle into the wall, he fell in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

With Kyle out for the count the Ivan's turned their attention to Angela. She was still frozen with fear but then she saw what had happened to Kyle.

'_No, I'm not gonna let this end here,'_ She thought to herself, feeling her energy returning, _'c'mon Angie focus…I can do this'._

Finally she regained control of her fear and was no longer helpless, she pulled out her submachine gun, ready to fight. The remaining three Ivan's stopped when she pulled out her weapon, she glared at them.

"Who's first?" She spat.

The Ivan that had knocked Kyle out then began to approach her. Her face set in grim determination Angela opened fire on its head, the torrent of bullets confused it and its punch missed and instead it got its fist stuck in the wall, Angela took advantage of this and moved out o the way, getting behind the Ivan, still firing at its head, eventually it yanked its arm free. Leaving a hole in the wall and pulling out one of the electrical wires which then fell onto the ground, still sparking. The wire must've controlled the door locking mechanism because at that point all the other doors on the floor unlocked. It was then Angela saw that one of the rooms near the Ivan was in fact a storeroom full of gas canisters.

'_Perfect.'_

She quickly fired at the Ivan as it passed the room, making it stagger and get to close to the room, taking a chance Angela fired into the room. The gas canisters exploded and the Ivan standing next to the door was caught in the blast and incinerated. The blast also set the fire sprinklers off, drenching the area. Unfortunately Angela's submachine gun was finally empty, she threw it to the ground and them deciding to take a chance, she ran over to Kyle and grabbed his rapid fire shotgun.

"Sorry Kyle, but I need to borrow this," She said quietly.

She stood up and then advanced towards the third Ivan, firing at the, the cumulative effect of the rapid shotgun blasts pushed the Ivan backwards. Seeing how this could work Angela continued to fire until the Ivan was knocked backwards, right out of the window. Angela looked over the ledge and saw it land on the ground, its unnatural position told her that every bone in its body had been broken, it was definitely dead. Finally she turned to the last Ivan, it was also was approaching her but just then another idea occurred to her. Although the sprinklers were off a large puddle had gather on the floor and lying in the puddle was the broken electrical cable, and the Ivan was standing directly in the path of it. Acting quickly Angela used the rapid fire shotgun to push the lat Ivan back until it stood on the cable, the electricity coursed through it and over-stimulated its infected cells, leading to the virus' evolution progressing rapidly and reaching its final stage, self destruct. The Ivan's body rapidly dissolved and soon all that was left was the white trench-coat it had been wearing. At last the four Ivan's were destroyed.

Just then she heard a groan, Kyle had finally recovered, she turned to him and as he stood up she gestured sadly to the rapid fire shotgun.

"Sorry, Kyle, I had to use this," She told him, apologetic, "And now it's empty."

"It's fine," Kyle replied smiling, "Just get rid of it".

Angela tossed the gun aside, it was then Kyle realised what had happened. He looked around, saw the evidence of the fight and realised.

"Angie, did you kill the rest of those things yourself?" He asked, amazed.

Angela nodded, worried Kyle was going to freak out about her putting herself in danger, she tried to answer confidently but her voice came out sounding small.

"Uh-huh."

Then, to her surprise, Kyle hugged and her and spoke, his voice overflowing with pride.

"I can't believe it, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you," He said happily, his pride truly showing, "You managed to overcome what was holding you back and you stopped one of the toughest groups of opponents we've had to fight".

Kissing the top of her head Kyle stepped back smiling, seeing that he was actually happy Angela managed to smile too although she couldn't help blushing due to the praise she had received.

"I just, did what I had to do," She mumbled more to herself but Kyle heard.

"But think about what you overcame, to do it," He told her.

Angela then realised Kyle was right, she had to overcome her own personal fears in order to succeed in destroying the Ivan's and she had done so successfully. However the celebration was soon cut short because at that moment Kyle and Angela found themselves stuck with several laser sights focused on them. It was the security forces, Bravo and Charlie Team, with them was Walter, he looked smug.

"Finally, too bad for you pathetic fools, you ruined my hard work with the Ivan's but the data I retrieve from their corpses should be sufficient to create a B.O.W. that can't be beaten." He stated; his tone cold and clinical.

He then barked an order, "Take them to chairman Wesker, now!"

"Yes sir."

They were outnumbered and outgunned so Kyle sighed.

"We have to give up, there's nothing we can do just now," He told Angela, his voice bitter.

So he dropped all of his weapons and allowed them secure his hands, Angela did the same and soon, with Walter leading the way, they were escorted to the third building, being taken to Wesker's office.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 11 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Wesker's 'Triumph'<strong>

Having been captured by Umbrella's security forces Kyle and Angela, now disarmed and with their hands bound, were led by the security forces and Walter to the third building, they were forced into the elevator and taken up to the thirtieth floor. They were then led into Wesker's office. The office itself was large, again with the usual white décor, the only real feature was a large desk on which were several reports and screens which Wesker used, sitting in a large swivel chair behind the desk was Wesker himself, smiling in triumph. Also, standing in the office, looking unsure as to why they were here was Lee and Amy. Walter walked up to the side of the desk and turned to face the captives, smirking. The security forces maintained position, however they were unaware that Angela had managed to keep hold of a small razor blade, which she was stealthily using to saw away at the zip tie that had been used to bind her wrists. Wesker took a moment to savour this glorious chance and then finally he spoke.

"Kyle Harvey, you've been struggling against us for nearly eight years now," He remarked casually.

Kyle glared at his hated enemy.

"Of course, after everything you've done," Kyle spat venomously, "I'm not letting you get away with it."

"Oh but don't you see, it's over already, you won't be leaving this base alive." Wesker explained confidently, "You'll either sit patiently in the cells until your execution, or we'll leave you for G to find".

Kyle started slightly; Melissa was still alive, just then he felt Angela's hand against his and also felt the cool steel of the razor blade, he understood and knew that Angela's hands were now free, although she was pretending otherwise and therefore holding the zip tie in place until she needed to move. Kyle took the razor, he hadn't been seen, like Angela he began to saw away at the zip tie binding him, he decided to play for time and pretended to try and bargain with Wesker.

"Listen, you've got me, I'm the one who kept frustrating your plans, let Angie go, she's only been involved in this because of me," He stated.

Wesker smirked and replied.

"I'm afraid not, while I have no personal grievance against her she is still useful to me," Wesker replied casually, "Walter will finally get a fresh test subject for the new virus we've been producing, something much more powerful and useful than the one's we have so far".

Kyle fought to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't blow this, it might be their last chance, but there was no way he was gonna let them turn Angela into a test subject again.

Wesker then stood from his desk and signalled at the reserve security forces that were also in the room, he then spoke.

"By the way Kyle, you're little plan was doomed before it even started, the moment I saw you enter the first building I knew you were trying to shut us down," He smirked and continued, "Since them everything was carefully planned to lure you into this little problem you find yourself in now."

After a short pause he added, "All that remains is to remove the unwilling pawns, the traitors".

The reserves then suddenly grabbed Amy and Lee, now revealed to have been tricked by Wesker all along, this whole thing was a trap but Lee didn't even know. Wesker faced the traitor with contempt.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know you'd betrayed Umbrella, nothing happens in this company without me knowing it and now you've signed your own death warrant by inviting my greatest enemy here to cause havoc," He told them angrily.

Lee didn't say anything, instead he simply glared at Wesker, showing equal contempt, Wesker then turned his gaze to Amy.

"And you, Miss Prescott, I'm surprised at you. What convinced you to help Matthews in his betrayal, and please don't give me any tired statements about 'doing the run right thing'." Wesker remarked darkly, "None of you have the ability to tell what the right thing is, it's pathetic".

Amy responded to Wesker's remark however.

"And I suppose you know what the right thing is," Amy snapped at him, "being the God of Assholes huh."

Wesker shook his head.

"Such coarse language doesn't become you my dear," He stated with fake sincerity.

Wesker then shook his head, he turned to Walter.

"You should return to the labs, Doctor. I'll see to it that your new test subject sent along as soon as possible," Wesker's tone was business like again.

Walter nodded and left the room, Wesker then turned to the security members.

"I want you to take these two traitors and the male intruder and have them imprisoned, tomorrow they are to be executed, do it cleanly please," He stated with distaste, "I'd hate to have to get the clean-up crew in here again. Make sure the girl isn't armed, double her restraints and send her to the labs so Walter can begin work immediately."

He then nodded and turned away before adding, "I will be leaving soon so make sure this is done right."

"Yes sir!"

With that Wesker left the room, now only the security agents stood between Kyle, Angela and freedom, Kyle had managed to cut through his bonds and like Angela was holding them in place until necessary, he looked over at Lee and Amy, they hadn't been retrained yet, he gave them a brief nod and they realised what was going on and prepared themselves. He then looked at Angela, she nodded to him, she was as determined as he was. The security forces moved in to take them to the cells when Kyle and Angela broke free, Kyle launched a roundhouse kick, taking down two of the guards, Angela delivered a strong punch, knocking one out, Lee and Amy also joined in, taking down a few guards each themselves, the rest were surprised but quickly recovered and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and <em>review please.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Effortless Struggle<strong>

Having recovered from the initial shock of seeing their comrades get beaten down the security forces quickly recovered and began to fight back. They didn't however like the idea of shooting unarmed opponents and so did not use their guns, this was a big mistake. Kyle effortless knocked out any of the security officers that tried to attack him while Lee and Amy also made short work of any who attacked them, Amy putting her hi-heels to deadly use on the exclusively male security teams. The security teams were also hampered by the fact that they were unwilling to attack Angela, due to their orders that she was to be a test subject, they knew that if they attacked her Walter would explode at receiving a damaged sample. Eventually, seeing an opportunity Amy pulled out the handgun Angela had given her, she had managed to conceal it this whole time. As she opened the fire the security agents ducked and all four of them, Kyle and Angela having finally retrieved their weapons, took cover behind Wesker's desk. Now that the prisoners were armed the security teams had no compunction about using deadly force. Strapping on their various gun belts and weapons Kyle and Angela were now ready again, although somewhere along the way to the building Kyle's combat knife had been lost. Despite this they were ready and while the security forces shot inefficiently at the desk Kyle and Angela pulled out their handguns, the only one not armed was Lee, much to his annoyance.

They waited until there was a break in the fire from the security teams and then Kyle signalled the others.

"Now!"

All three of them stood up and began firing, Lee began to search in the drawers of the desk and finally found what he was looking for, a weapon of his own. It was a well known fact in the company that Wesker kept a Desert Eagle handgun in one of his desk drawers. Finally armed Lee joined in with the gun battle, as he did so he spoke to Kyle and Angela.

"Hey, once we get outta this, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you where the mainframe is, and the main labs," he stated.

"Sure," Kyle replied before adding, "We still need Walter's Key-card in order to get to the mainframe itself and his pen drive in order to download Umbrella's dirty secrets".

While they were talking they continued to shoot down the security agents, who due to their position, had no forms of cover to hide behind. Just then the security agents who were still alive had managed to reload and opened fire again, forcing the four to hide behind the desk once again. As they reloaded Kyle spoke.

"We need to keep our eyes open," he warned, "In case they outflank us."

"I've got it," Angela replied.

Angela immediately focused on keeping guard while they were waiting to open fire again, remarkably they had allowed her to keep her wrist device attached, seeing a chance to use it to their advantage here, especially since there was nothing really of value on it, now that they knew where they were going. She removed it from her wrist and then pressed a single button, she then tossed it over the desk towards the security agents, it then exploded with a blinding flash and practically deafened the security team, Lee and Amy looked surprised.

"What the hell?" Amy asked, shocked.

Angela smirked and then explained, even Kyle was taken by surprise at this.

"I didn't need it anymore, so I used its hidden feature," She explained casually, "It doubles as a flash-bang grenade; now let's get them before they recover."

"Right".

They stood back up and immediately opened fire on the stunned security agents, dropping them easily. It wasn't long until there were only three left, two of which were dragging their still stunned comrade to the door, until a bullet hit him. They dropped the corpse and exited the door, taking cover on either side of it. It didn't save them however because when they leaned out to fire again Kyle and Amy both fired and managed to kill them, the gun battle was over, they were free again.

With their weapons reloaded and everything all ready Kyle and Angela just needed Lee's information before they could continue the mission. It was now one in the morning of the 4th of January. They were tired, sore, bruised but still determined, they knew this was the final push, they were getting towards the end, they just had to persevere. Kyle then turned to Lee.

"Okay, so where do we need to go?" He asked.

"To get Walter, you to go to the main labs on the twenty-fifth floor," Lee explained, "The mainframe is located on the twenty-ninth floor, it's that big that the whole floor is dedicated to it."

"Thanks".

There was a short pause and then Amy spoke.

"While you guys are doing that I think it'd be a good idea for Lee and I to get outta here."

Kyle nodded.

"I don't what's gonna happen, although knowing Wesker this building's gonna blow up eventually." He stated darkly, "You guys need to get as far away as possible."

"Got it," Lee replied.

With that Lee and Amy left, with the security agents dead the only danger was the zombies. So they took the elevator down to the first floor and then left the building, they hurried to their cars and drove away, getting away safely. Knowing that they would be needed and following Kyle's advice they headed for the airport and flew over to America, they were safe now. Kyle and Angela however still had to finish up and so they left the office and used the stairs to head down to the twenty-fifth floor, Walter would be waiting for them there, with all the stuff they needed, negotiations would be hostile but they were prepared for that. Their only fear was that G would show up at an unexpected time but they decided to just deal with that when it happened. Finally ready they reached the twenty-fifth floor and left the stairwell, heading out into the main labs.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 13 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Mad Scientists' End<strong>

The moment they arrived they found that the entire floor was dedicated to a large laboratory, numbers chemicals lined up on the tables and several samples of the different viruses were also there, standing at one of the tables was Walter. When he heard the door open he turned around, evidently expecting the security team to be bringing Angela as a test subject. When he saw who was really there however his expression changed to one of fury.

"Unbelievable," He roared, "Those stupid fools can't do anything right".

Kyle then spoke, feeling confident for the first time since he entered the base.

"It's over Walter," He told the scientist, "Give it up."

Walter stared at him incredulously, Angela then spoke up.

"I think you know what we're here for," She remarked, "Give them up and we might spare you."

"You heard her, I'm giving you one chance," Kyle continued, "So what's it gonna be."

Walter glared at them and then.

"Do you really think that you pathetic fools can stop me? I have pushed the boundaries of Umbrella's viral weapons beyond what they were." He raved, a manic gleam in his eyes, "I cannot be stopped, especially now that I've created something that transcends all the viruses that you've encountered so far!"

"If that's the case, we'll just have to kill you," Kyle stated with finality.

"Just try it."

As he spoke Walter surprised them by pulling a submachine pistol from within his lab coat, he opened fire as Kyle and Angela took cover behind the desks.

While Walter fired Kyle got an idea, he signalled to Angela to move around the desks so that they could attack Walter from both sides. As they moved into position they heard Walter shouting as he fired.

"Just give up, I would never give up or even be beaten by pathetic lowlifes like yourselves!" He bellowed at them, "I am the Head Scientist of Umbrella; I am the God of the new world, where my new B.O.W.s will be the dominant species!"

Kyle shook his head.

'_This guy's completely lost it, how crazy can one guy be,'_ he thought to himself.

Angela was thinking more or less the same thing. Once they were in a good position they both opened fire, startling the insane scientist and forcing him to run further back and take cover himself. Seeing a way to not only infuriate Walter but also to give them an advantage in battle, Kyle reached into the small pack he was wearing at his waist and pulled out two objects, he threw one over to Angela and then pulled on the remaining one, it was a set of night-vision goggles, Angeal pulled hers on and Kyle then shot at the main power switch in the back of the room. Suddenly the power to the floor was cut, the lab was plunged into darkness and better still, due to the complex electrical process that was required to maintain their structural stability as they were developed, all the viruses in the room stopped in their development processes and were destroyed, their contents coagulating. Walter knew this was happening even though he couldn't see it, he broke into a furious outburst.

"You stupid idiotic worthless bastards! How dare you destroy everything we worked so hard to create?" He yelled, his manic delusions more obvious than ever, "You are destroying the future of humanity, it's declining every day and this was the beginning of a means to save it! Now you've ruined that, well if you can't accept the only true future, then there is no place for you in it!"

With that he let loose another barrage of gunfire, careless to the fact he couldn't see what he was hitting. Kyle and Angela switched on their night-vision goggles just in time as Angela had yet another close call, the bullet barely missing her although she could feel the heat from it as it passed her cheek. This time however Kyle also narrowly avoided a bullet, moving his head just in time. With a signal to Angela they prepared to make their move.

Kyle and Angela then moved into position again, making sure they had trapped Walter, determined to make their shots count. Finally he ran out of bullets and had to reload, using that to their opportunity, Kyle and Angela stood up from their hiding places and fired, each unloading an entire clip, while some bullets missed several of them hit Walter. The crazed scientist dropped his gun and staggered slightly before falling to the ground, he then managed to choke out some words.

"No…impossible…how could I…be killed…I was supposed to be…a God."

With those words he died. Reloading their weapons Kyle and Angela cautiously approached the scientist's corpse, in case there was even the smallest chance he was still alive. After verifying that he was definitely dead Kyle holstered his gun and began to search his pockets, he then found what he was looking for, Walter's key-card and the pen-drive they would need in order to download the files from the mainframe. Satisfied they left the labs, Angela also holstering her handgun. Once they reached the twenty-sixth floor landing they switched off and removed the night-vision goggles and continued up to the twenty-ninth. Once there they used Walter's Key-card to access the floor, the entire floor was one room with the mainframe computer in the middle of the room. After quickly checking to makes sure it was safe they hurried over to the computer itself, Kyle handed Angela the pen drive and, after connecting it to the computer she got to work downloading the incriminating files that would seal Umbrella's fate. Finally after about ten minutes work she was done, she removed the pen drive and placed it securely in one of her back pockets. Kyle nodded and then spoke.

"Okay, we did it, we've got what we came for," He stated before breathing a sigh of relief, "Let's get the hell outta here and shut this company down for good."

"Yeah," Angela replied, also relieved.

They turned and left the room, returning to the stairwell, they then began their descent, ready to escape.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do yout hink, please read and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Grand Finale<strong>

Having finally secured the information necessary to shut Umbrella down for good Kyle and Angela began their escape, however, as they reached the twenty-sixth floor stairwell they found their path blocked. It was G, Melissa, however now she was unrecognizable; it was now a large shapeless blob of flesh. Its mouth had taken over the entire front of the beast and was now a large set of circles of countless razor sharp teeth. It possessed several tentacles, smaller ones along both sides of its body which it was using to move along the ground. It also possessed two larger tentacles, in place of its arms; these tentacles ended it large three fingered claws. Angela groaned.

"Just great, we're nearly outta here and then this happens, I thought she died back in the boiler room."

"Don't worry Angie, we don't have to kill her this time," Kyle explained, pained at the sight of what Melissa had become, "We just need to get her away from the stairs and hopefully we'll be able to get past it".

Both of them pulling out their dual shotguns they prepared to fight. As they fired at the creature's mouth it began pulling itself along the ground towards them, forcing them to back off, further up the stairs, it forced them back up onto the twenty-eighth floor stairwell before it stopped moving. Unfortunately, by this time their shotguns were out of ammo, dropping them they grabbed their Tec-9s and prepared to continue the fight. Just then it lashed out with one of its tentacles, luckily they saw it in time and ducked, the tentacle remained embedded in the wall. The second tentacle also lashed out in a lower direction and the claw grabbed Angela's foot, knocking her over. After a brief moment of panic she grabbed her knife and quickly cut the tentacle holding her, it let go and flailed around, the monster shrieked. Kyle helped her up to her feet and then they opened fire again, but pretty soon their Tec-9s were also out of ammo, only their handguns and Angela's knife were now usable, dropping their Tec-9s and ducking another attack from G Angela turned to Kyle.

"We're not getting past this thing," She stated, worried, "Looks like this is it".

Kyle shook his head.

"Not yet, I just remembered something, we do have a way out," Kyle explained, "But we've gotta be quick, follow me".

With that Kyle surprisingly turned and ran up the stairs, Angela followed close behind him.

Meanwhile Wesker climbed into his twin engine helicopter and after setting everything up prepared to take off. He heard the noises down below he smirked.

'_G, you've been a terrible failure, no matter,'_ Wesker thought bitterly, _'You will soon be annihilated along with my worst enemy'._

The helicopter then took off and as soon as it was high enough Wesker smirked and pressed the button on his control panel which activated the self destruct sequence. Within moments all three buildings imploded and collapsed, destroying everything inside, even G. There were also an unfortunate number of civilian casualties of people who were in the vicinity of the base. Wesker then began to fly away.

'_Such a shame,'_ Wesker thought sarcastically, _'Still, such a sacrifice is necessary for the greater good'._

Just then Wesker heard the sound of guns cocking. He sighed, he knew now that Kyle and Angela were standing behind him with their handguns pointed at the back of his head.

"The two of just won't die, will you." He asked rhetorically.

Using his body to hide his actions Wesker activated the auto-pilot, Kyle glared and responded.

"This is the end Wesker," He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye Wesker had vanished from the pilot's seat and was now just behind his two adversaries. Before they could respond he attacked both of them, they tried to fight back but Wesker's strength had also been enhanced, along with his speed. Even when they fired at him he was miraculously able to dodge the bullets and soon Angela was completely out of ammo. Wesker then attacked again, using his speed to his advantage and began delivering punishing blows to the helpless duo, he then forced the side door open and tried to throw Angela out, luckily he missed and she instead hit the parachute rack.

Turning his attention to Kyle Wesker grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the opposite wall of the helicopter. Kyle glared and punched Wesker in the face, Wesker's face jerked to the right and his sunglasses flew off. Wesker turned to face Kyle again and shockingly revealed, his eyes were no longer blue, or even human, they were now bright red and had cat like slits for pupils. Wesker smirked as Kyle stared in shock.

"What, what the hell happened to you?" He asked, completely shocked.

Wesker's smirk grew.

"This is the effect of a powerful combination of Umbrella's viruses and a little concoction I created myself," He explained

Now it made sense, all of his new abilities, his unusual eyes and his apparent invulnerability. Just then Angela attacked; striking Wesker in the back with her knife, Wesker roared in pain and elbowed her in the stomach before throwing Kyle into her and knocking them to the ground. Wesker reached back and yanked the knife out of his back, his wound closing almost instantly; he dropped the knife to the ground and turned to face his enemies. To his surprise he saw them both standing up, next to the open door, both were wearing parachutes, he smirked at them.

"Leaving so soon," He quipped, "I thought you came to finish this and now you're leaving".

Kyle sighed and looked at his handgun, three bullets left.

"It doesn't matter Wesker, you're gonna die here," He remarked confidently.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, you've seen what I can do, I promise that is just a fraction of what I can do and now you're leaving without finishing what you started." Wesker shook his head and shrugged, "You can shut down Umbrella, I'll just open up a new company and start over, and you'll find it even harder to stop me".

It was Kyle's turn to smirk.

"It is over Wesker," He said with ominous finality, "Enjoy your flight."

With those words Kyle fired the last three shots into the helicopters controls, the helicopter began lose altitude rapidly, Wesker showed panic for the first time. Before he could stop either of them, Kyle and Angela dived from the helicopter and, when they reached a suitable distance, they deployed the parachutes and were able to watch as the helicopter plummeted. Wesker stalked over to the open door and saw his adversaries had deployed parachutes; he walked over to the parachute rack and found that there were only two parachutes and Kyle and Angela had taken them. Angry he turned and hurried over to the controls, he tried to pull the helicopter up but the control stick broke off in his hands. He looked up in time to see that he was about to collide with a mountain, he glared, his red eyes glowed with red light before the helicopter collided with the mountain and blew up.

After witnessing the explosion Kyle and Angela gently drifted down to the ground, they were just outside Tokyo now. Once they disengaged the parachutes and were safely on the ground Kyle pulled Angela close to him and kissed her passionately. Once they finally broke apart they began headed for the nearest airport, ready to return to America and expose Umbrella's secrets to the world. As they left Kyle looked back at the ruins of Umbrella's main HQ and sighed sadly.

'_May you finally rest in peace, Melissa'_ He thought quietly.

Angela bowed her head and hugged Kyle, they stood together for a while until they finally left and headed for the airport.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's End**

Chapter 15 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Umbrella is Finished<strong>

Following their return to the US Kyle and Angela were reunited with Lee and Amy. They then began a campaign to shut down Umbrella, using the information they had downloaded as well as testimonies from all four of them, they were able to convince others to speak out. Within the next two months many people came forward and countless amounts of evidence relating to the Raccoon City Incident and several other outbreaks and the information about the viruses came to light. In the end there was nothing Umbrella could do but buckle under the pressure, the company quickly went bankrupt and every branch of the company was shut down, those who were confirmed to know all about Umbrella's secrets were arrested and those that were ignorant of the secrets were released and allowed to continue their lives. So on the 10th March 2010 the Umbrella Corporation was completely shut down and with the company finished the world's governments soon began developing vaccines that would counteract the effects of Umbrella's viruses. Although it was believed that Wesker was dead Kyle and Angela felt that there might still be danger of further outbreaks, when they voiced their concerns even the president approved and with them leading it due to their experience in B.O.W. incidents, Kyle and Angela became part of a newly formed unit of well trained operatives whose purpose was to combat any B.O.W. outbreaks and containing any incidents that occurred.

Meanwhile, in a secret underground lab there sits two people, hidden in shadows, all that can be discerned is that one is male the other female. The woman is studying something of indeterminate shape in a canister in front of her. After a moment's silence the man spoke.

"What's the progress of the Las Plagas Sample?" He asked casually.

The woman turned in her chair and spoke.

"It's progressing rapidly; we just need a field test to determine its effects." She replied in a businesslike tone, "In fact, I have an idea on how to use it."

The man smiled, his eyes suddenly glowed red, revealing cat-like slits for pupils.

"Excellent."

They immediately began laying their plans.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


End file.
